The present invention relates to an image generating method, a program and an information storage medium.
Conventionally, there is known an image generating method for generating an image visible from a virtual camera (or a given viewpoint) in an object space that is a virtual three-dimensional space. It is highly popular as a method by which a so-called virtual reality can be experienced. If it is assumed that a fight game can be enjoyed by an image generating system, a player uses a game controller (or control section) to cause a player's character (or object) to fight against an enemy character which is controlled by another player or a computer.
In such an image generating method, it is desirable that a model object such as character or the like can be generated to have its realistic shadow. There is known one shadow generating technique which uses a modifier volume (which in a narrow sense, is a shadow volume).
However, it has been found that the technique using such a modifier volume may draw the self-shadow of a character to fall onto the character itself. If any other shading has already been done against that character and when such a self-shadow is drawn to fall on the character itself, the quality of a generated image will be degraded.